Un whisky más
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Puede que fuera el alcohol hablando, pero a veces Harry creía que ya lo habían logrado, eran felices


Harry estudia la carpeta que tiene delante sí podía cerrarla, archivarla y finalizar su jornada laboral de una buena vez. Ya pasan de las cinco y media de la tarde y de un momento a otro todos los aurores que quedan en el cuartel se van a ir, él inclusive si lo dejaba estar. Solo dos de sus chicos se quedan a pasar la noche y ellos pueden resolver aquel inconveniente.

Alza la vista y se fija en la fina aguja del segundero. La ve acercarse más y más al doce con un ritmo constante y calmado. Lastima que sus pulsaciones no puedan ir al mismo despreocupado ritmo. Si el reloj dependiera de su pulso posiblemente la aguja estaría girando descontrolada.

Toca el intercomunicador y llama a su secretaria.

\- Marian, llama al señor Malfoy, dile que tengo un caso que necesito que revise.  
\- Enseguida Auror Potter.

Se reclina sobre su cilla y aprieta el puente de su nariz. No puede dejarlo de esa forma y lo sabe. No llegó a jefe para escurrirle al trabajo.

\- El señor Malfoy viene en camino, Auror Potter -le avisa amablemente  
\- Marian, llama a mi casa. Me voy a retrasar.  
\- Enseguida. ¿Algo más señor?

Harry mira el reloj.

\- Dile a los chicos que se vayan, hoy me quedo yo.

Escucha un poco de interferencia por el dispositivo pero su secretaria no dice nada. Marian no es estúpida y también sabe que tiene que mantenerse así, callada.

\- Como ordene. -musita antes de cortar la comunicación.

Harry se levanta molesto. Mira la botella de whisky con impotencia, lo que más le apetece es darle un buen y largo trago.

Malfoy no se toma la molestia de golpear, simplemente irrumpe en su oficina como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo.

\- ¿Me mandaste llamar? -pregunta como si no supiera la respuesta.  
\- Si, tengo un caso que necesito que revises. -masculla volviendo a aplicar presión en el puente de su nariz intentando desactivar la migraña.  
\- Bien -escucha como a su espalda Malfoy se estira sobre su escritorio para llegar a la carpeta.

Carpeta que Harry muy adrede dejó en la otra punta del escritorio. Se gira para ver el momento exacto en que se desparramaba cuan largo era sobre la caoba gastada.

Harry cerró los ojos e inspiró bruscamente. Le echó una última mirada a la puerta, la cerró usando magia sin su varita y sin hablar. Controló la hora, 5:57. Estudió por último última vez la figura de Draco antes de que agarrara el informe.

Recargado sobre su escritorio leyendo concentrado el informe parecía ajeno a todo. Como acostumbraba, usar las sillas parecía ir en contra de sus preceptos morales, se sentó en el escritorio.

Observó con su ojo de auror el perfil de Malfoy. Sus rasgos seguían siendo muy parecidos a los que tenía con 16 años, si lo veía rápido o en medio de un chaparrón no podría jurar que ya habían pasado catorce años. A sus treinta años seguían conservando una piel suave y perfecta. Su pelo corto y pulcro se mantenía siempre a la última moda , en ese momento lo llevaba casi rapado a los costados mientras que en la coronilla estaba lo suficientemente largo para poder enredar los dedos en él.

Harry miró el reloj cada vez más ansioso, 5.59. La boca de Malfoy se movía al ritmo que leía. Sonrió de lado viéndolo, era bastante gracioso verlo modular las palabras que leía pero era bastante desesperante en simultáneo, atraía la atención del que fuera a su voca.

\- Auror Potter, me retiro señor. -Informó la voz de Marian- Los aurores ya dejaron las oficinas -agregó su astuta secretaria.

Se acercó hasta el intercomunicador y se frenó frente a Malfoy para hablar.

\- Gracias Marian, nos vemos mañana en la mañana.  
\- Buenas noches señor Potter -dijo la chica y Harry soltó el botón.

Los ojos de Malfoy lo estudiaban atentamente y cuando su ceja se alzó en una muda pregunta Harry se acercó hasta que sus bocas quedaron a escasos milímetros.

\- Estamos solos -informó  
\- Eso oí -le respondió Draco parpadeando lentamente.  
\- Avise que llego tarde.  
\- ¿Y tu caso?  
\- Le puse al infeliz un hechizo de rastreo ayer por la noche, mañana a la mañana lo voy a ir a buscar.  
\- ¿Sí? Entonces no me necesitas para nada Potter. -dijo Draco intentado, ficticiamente, correrlo para poder pasar.

Harry le separó las piernas con fuerza y se acomodó entre ellas.

\- Tu sabes que te necesito más que a nada en el mundo -susurró contra su boca.

Draco cerró sus preciosos párpados y jadeó arqueadose instintivamente contra su pecho. Harry sabía que por mucho que pasarán los años, nunca sus ojos iban a ver algo más hermoso que Draco necesitado. Resultaba embriagador saber que sus palabras, sus manos o su boca eran las responsables de derribar todas sus murallas y acceder al mismo corazón de hielo que guardaba. Lo beso lentamente, absorbiendo cada jadeo que soltaba. Acariciando sus mejillas, tentandolo con suaves toques de su lengua sobre sus labios. Apresando sus labios entre sus dientes con delicadeza.

\- Harry -gimió Draco enredando sus piernas sobre sus caderas.

Puso un poco de distancia de su boca y unió sus frentes. La forzada respiración de Draco jugaba con los pelos más largos de su barba y Harry abrió ojos para mirar al bello espécimen de hombre que tenía frente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus manos descansaban en su pecho.

\- Te amo -murmuró contra su boca. Y los ojos grises se abrieron con algo de tristeza.  
\- Yo te amo más -le respondió dolorido.

Harry sabía que se lastimaban apropósito. Era un doloroso recordatorio lo que sentían, pero no decirlo los lastimaba más. Eso no evitaba que el acto se volviera casi cruel.

\- ¿Avisaste en tu casa? -inquirió rodeándolo con los brazos.  
\- Siempre aviso Harry -rezongo Draco deslizando su lengua a lo largo de su cuello- Y ya te he dicho mil veces que detesto que hablemos de nuestras familias.

Harry asintió más convencido por el placentero recorrido que la lengua estaba haciendo, que por darle la razón. Cuando tus hijos eran mejores amigos, poco podías hacer. Hablar de sus familias era casi obligatorio.

\- ¿O quieres que te pregunte por Ginnevra en este momento? -susurró contra su oído mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su erección.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y dio respingo. La sangre que había estado fluyendo hacia su miembro se congeló a medio camino de su estómago y entendió el punto de Draco. Era desagradable. No era el momento para pensar en eso.

\- Ya me entiendes -le dijo con soberbia el rubio.  
\- ¿A tu te crees muy gracioso? -murmuró ladinamente.

Se agachó rápidamente y de un movimiento fluido le desabrochó el pantalón. Draco gemía sonoramente mientras que de rápidos tirones lo despojó de la prenda enredandola en sus pies. Se relamió mirando la erección de Draco. Merlín sabía que Harry intentaba no desvelarse noches enteras recordándola, pero siempre fracasa, todo Draco lo obsesionaba a un nivel que rayaba lo enfermizo, pero eran tardes como aquella que todo volvía a empezar.

Acercó su boca a la palpitante cabeza y deslizó con cuidado la punta de su lengua. Delineó el contorno del glande unas dos veces antes de cerrar los labios con fuerza sobre ella.

\- Joder Harry -Draco alzó las caderas repentinamente sujetándolo del pelo impidiendo que se pudiera alejar.

Harry amaba esos momentos, cuanto más se descontrolaba Draco, más se calentaba él. Su propia polla dio una sacudida dentro de sus pantalones cuando sintió la cabeza del miembro chocar contra el fondo de su garganta, contuvo las lágrimas que saltaron asus ojos y empezó a succionar con fuerza mientras dejaba que Draco se follara su boca a gusto y placer.

\- Merlín, eres increible nene -masculló Draco con los dientes apretados tirando bruscamente de su pelo levantandolo.  
\- Tuve un buen maestro -le respondió besándolo con fuerza  
\- Joder contigo, ya lo creo -juró levantando su camisa y sacándola de la cintura del pantalón, abrió su túnica roja y desabrochó el pantalón.

Salto del escritorio y se arrodilló frente a él, Harry agachó la cabeza y se comió con los ojos la imagen que Draco reflejaba en ese momento. El deseo velaba su mirada mientras su mano acariciaba su polla sobre el boxer.

\- Nunca me voy a casar de esta preciosidad -susurró pegando la boca a la tela mandando calor a través de su espina dorsal.  
\- Draco por favor -suplico con el anhelo emanando de su boca en grandes cantidades.

Los iris grises se iluminaron y sin quitarle un segundo la vista de encima le quitó el boxer. Sin mirar su polla ni una sola vez, Draco se la llevó a la boca sumergiendolo en un infierno caliente y húmedo. Se quedó quieto observandolo trabajar , observando como el muy obsceno la tragaba cuán grande era hasta la misma base. Sentía sus dientes rozarlo alguna que otra voz, su lengua jugando con él dentro de su boca, lo imposiblemente tersa que era la piel de sus mejillas, como cerraba su garganta sobre su glande.

Draco tenía esa habilidad, lo desarmaba con solo mirarlo. Cuando empezó a trabajar en el departamento de Inefables Harry intentó tener una relación cordial con él. Kingsley le explicó que los Aurores y los Inefables trabajaban en conjunto en muchos casos y Draco al ser nuevo en esa academia iba a cruzarse mucho con él. Fue extraño solo durante unos primeros encuentros, pero lamentablemente para los dos, compartían algo que pocos entendían: fama que no deseaban. Draco por su marca tenebrosa, Harry por su rayo.

Cuando el tiempo de estudio se lo permitía, los chicos de ambos departamentos solían compartir salidas y mientras que la boda de Harry lo estrazaba, Draco empezó a colarse en su piel. Sus chistes y sus puyas rápidamente se convirtieron en un bálsamo para su creciente desesperación así como su negación a tratarlo con idolatría un soplo de aire fresco contra tanto lamebotas.

Harry llevaba un año de casado la primera vez que después de un partido amistoso de Quidditch se quedó solo en los vestidores con Draco. De una forma que no supo explicarse así mismo se encontró estudiando su físico. Con los años se había vuelto más y más firme y los músculos resaltaban en su abdomen. Esa fue la primera de una larga cantidad de noches en las que Harry se pasó horas pensando en su cuerpo.

Cuando Draco se casó con Astoria sus sentimientos se volvieron radiactivos y unos celos que él mismo desconocía se apoderaron de él. Intento ser buen amigo y apoyarlo, pero los dos sabían que no estaba enamorado de la joven bruja. Fue en la víspera del casamiento de Draco que Harry se descontroló tanto que una noche que ambos hacían guardia en el ministerio se dejó llevar por sus confusos y oscuros pensamientos y empezó a pelarse con Draco. Por el motivo que fuere, le molestaba que se casara sin estar completamente enamorado. Él insistía que Astoria era una mujer encantadora y que seguramente iba a darle un hermoso heredero y que parte del encanto de la mujer radica precisamente en el hecho que Lucius parecía despreciar sus ideas sobre los muggles. Harry se enfurecía sabiendo que nunca hablaba de amor, y se lo hizo saber. Draco lo miró molesto y le obligó a confesar una verdad igual de innegable, él no estaba tan locamente enamorado de su esposa. Si la quería y por lo menos Harry sentía cierto retín del amor que una vez le tuvo, pero Draco había demostrado un punto. Harry ya no la amaba. Cuando empezó a enumerar todo lo que el amor significaba se atragantó con sus propias palabras al darse cuenta que Ginny ya no era ese ser supremo que Harry alguna vez idolatró y que por muy embarazada que ella estuviera, en ese preciso momento cuando tuvo que ponerle un rostro a esa palabrita, no fue el pelo rojo de su esposa, no fueron sus preciosas pecas lo que su mente conjuró, fueron unos electrizantes ojos grises y una boca afilada para tirar a matar.

Esa fue una época oscura en su relación. Harry le huía a verse a solas con él, se alejó cuanto pudo pero Draco podía con él a un nivel visceral. Cuando el rubio volvió de su luna de miel Harry habría estado dispuesto a arrodillarse sobre vidrios rotos con tal de volver a hablarle, pero Draco le arrebató cualquier oportunidad de disculparse. La primera noche que les tocó hacer guardia en el ministerio Draco había entrado por la puerta de la sala de Aurores y antes de que Harry siquiera supiera qué era lo que pasaba, lo sujeto de la túnica y estampandolo con fuerza suficiente para romper una de las pobres ventanas de la sala, lo beso con tanto fervor que de solo recordarlo volvía a enloquecerse.

\- Estás distraido -ronroneó Draco volviendo a la realidad. Besaba su abdomen y acariciaba despacio sus piernas, mirándolo preocupado.  
\- Lo siento amor -se disculpó ayudándolo a levantarse.  
\- Supongo que estaras la mar de aburrido Potter -dijo Draco como si nada alzando los hombros pero destilando odio con la mirada.  
\- Tú me distraes -canturreo Harry apretando contra su cuerpo.

Soltó una maldición cuando el caliente miembro de Draco se rozó contra el suyo. Como siempre que su piel tocaba la de Draco su mente se volvió a desconectar. No tenía sentido pensar en ese momento, sabía que todo eso llegaba más tarde.

Sujetó con fuerza a Draco y lo fue empujando hacia su escritorio. Besaba su cuello y lo mordía mientras que el rubio se deshacía en sus manos. Cuando tuvo a tiro todo lo que reposaba en el escritorio, pasó la mano con rapidez por la superficie y tiró todo al piso.

\- Estas apurado ¿eh? -jadeo divertido Draco mientras que se dejó arrastrar.  
\- Te necesito -se disculpó turbado.

Draco lo miró con arrogancia y se soltó de su agarre.

\- Ven entonces, Potter -le dijo inclinándose sobre su escritorio, se corrió la túnica verde larga que le llegaba hasta los pies y dejando su precioso culo alzado en su dirección y lo meneo atrayendolo.

La clara piel de Draco resaltaba con la oscura caoba. Él mismo le había regalado ese escritorio. Una preciosa antigüedad muggle que Harry adoraba. Caoba maciza, pulida y de un hermoso marrón tan oscuro que parecía negro. Claro que el muy degenerado solo tenía un tipo de plan para ese escritorio y por ello mismo Harry disfrutaba complaciendolo sobre él. Draco juro que ese escritorio iba a aguantar que Harry saltara sobre él y cuando Ginny preguntó para qué Harry querría saltar sobre ese escritorio el rubio respondió señalando a un James de seis años, que estaba saltando como loco en la encimera intentando sujetar una pequeña snitch que él mismo le había traído de regalo - _Tiene la sangre del padre Ginnevra, acaso esperas que no ande intentando destrozar canto mueble le pongas delante_ -preguntó alzando una ceja divertido y Harry se vió en la obligación de castigarlo a conciencia después de semejante atrevimiento.

Se arrodilló frente al manjar de los dioses que Draco le encomendaba y con una gula que solo él era capaz de generarle empezó a lamerlo, besarlo, chuparlo hasta que el rubio empezó a pedir por favor ser penetrado. Cuando las paredes de su culo se cerraron sobre su lengua Harry se llevó una mano a su propia erección y empezó a masturbarse con fuerza, cerró los ojos y dejó que los gemidos amortiguados de Draco lo envolvieran llevándolo a la más asombrosa de las locuras.

\- Mierda Potter, solo metemela de una puta vez -gruñó exasperado cuando retiró la lengua y la sustituyó con dos dedos.  
\- Como ordenes mi príncipe -le contestó riéndose de él.

Lo cierto es que se reía para no llorar, él también necesitaba desesperadamente hundirse en Draco. Desde hacía unos días lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar con él, sentir como lo apretaba, como su calor traspasaba su piel para abrigar su corazón. Acomodó la cabeza de su polla en la apretada entrada y se deslizó con paciencia dentro de él.

\- ¡JODER! -gimió Draco golpeando el escritorio con fuerza y elevando las caderas para ser penetrado de una vez.  
\- ¡Draco! -gritó Harry cuando sus piernas se flexionaron solas por el arrebatador calor que sintió repentinamente.  
\- Déjate de idioteces Potter y follame de una vez -gimió moviendo sus caderas impaciente.  
\- Tu... maldito... impaciente -jadeó Harry entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza y rapidez.  
\- Eso es -suspiró feliz Draco mientras que Harry lo sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas impidiendo que se resbalara.

Draco gruñia y murmuraba obscenidades con la cabeza recostada de lado sobre el escritorio viéndolo fijamente mientras que Harry lo penetraba con fuerza y se dejaba llevar por la necesidad imperiosa de marcarlo. Escuchó como poco a poco, estocada a estocada, su escritorio se fue corriendo. Le dio una sonora nalgada a Draco que lo levantó de la mesa y saliendo de él lo giró en sus brazos.

\- Súbete -le ordenó autoritario y con una simple orden los despojó de sus ropas. Sonrió al sentir a su rubio temblar contra él- Separa las piernas Malfoy -gruñó acomodandolo a su antojo.

Se arqueó contra la mesa y Harry sujetó sus muslos hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. Acomodó sus piernas en sus hombros y volvió a penetrarlo. De aquella forma podía ver en primer plano su preciosa cara contraerse y su bendita boca abriéndose para pedirle más y más. Harry sentía el orgasmo formarse en la base de su abdomen y este crecía y crecía. Rotó las caderas, acomodó mejor a Draco y cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían sorprendido supo que dió con su próstata. Sujetándolo de la cintura tiraba de él con fuerza a su encuentro mientras apuraba el ritmo a un nivel demencial

\- Harry joder, sí... Mierda no pares... Oh merlín -Draco se contorsionaba sobre el escritorio con la expresión más lasciva del mundo y Harry estiró como pudo la mano hasta agarrar su polla.

Harry acumulo saliva en la boca y escupio en dirección a su mano, esparciendo su propia saliva empezó a masturbarlo con la misma rapidez que lo penetraba.

\- Es...eso es asqueroso -se quejó Draco muerto de placer y Harry soltó una risa brusca.

A Draco le encantaba fingir que no se volvía nada cada vez que Harry hacía una guarrada y él amaba verlo descomponerse.

\- Correte Malfoy -le ordenó apretando con fuerza su polla mientras acompasaba los movimientos apresurados de su mano y sus caderas.

El sudor perlaba la piel expuesta por la túnica entreabierta y Harry sentía gotas de sudor resbalar por su espalda. No podía un segundo más. Dejó salir parte de su magia de su control y con cuidado de no lastimarlo lanzó un hechizo agrandador a su polla. Draco se arqueó en una perfecta C sobre su escritorio mientras que chorros de semen salían disparados de su polla. Cuando la ahora imposiblemente apretada entrada de Draco se cerró con más fuerza sobre él Harry se corrió dentro suyo. Volviendo su polla a su tamaño original la sacó de una vez y volvió a parar a Draco delante suyo, lo inclinó contra su escritorio y lo penetro unas dos veces más. Separó sus nalgas y cuando volvió a salir de él para ver cómo su semen se chorreaba desde la entrada hasta caer por sus muslos, lo esparció con su propia polla a lo largo de los testículos de Draco mientras los dos se esforzaban por respirar con normalidad.

Sonrió al ver que los pies de Draco no tocaban el suelo. Se había recostado sobre el escritorio muerto del cansancio. Levantó con cuidado a Draco y cargandolo en sus brazos se dejó caer en el sillón. Draco se acomodó en sus piernas y recostó la cabeza en su hombro bostezando.

Hacía algunos años aquella era la peor parte. Draco suplicaba que dejaran de esconderse, mientras que Harry le suplicaba que dejara de pedirlo. En la actualidad ninguna de las dos cosas pasaban, Draco dejó de pedir y Harry tuvo que dejar de rogar. Sabía que tenía que dolerle que Draco se hubiera cansado de esperar algo que no iba a pasar, pero no podía. No cuando el rubio se quedaba dormido sobre su pecho, no cuando con esa simple acción, Draco le demostraba que renunciaba a su orgullo y lo elegía por sobre sus necesidades.

Era un desgraciado egoísta. No solo con Draco. Ginny no se merecía aquello. No se merecía que Harry llevará más de doce años engañandola, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando sintió el suave ronquido de Draco Harry se estiró un poco y sujetó la botella de whisky. No se molestó en buscar un vaso y ponerle hielo, sujetó la tapa con los dientes y tirando de ella la sacó. Le dió un largo trago y dejó que el calor le quemara la garganta. Apretó a Draco contra su pecho y dejó que el alcohol borrara los rastros de culpa que nunca tardaban en llegar. Dio otro trago y dejó que arrastrara la necesidad de ponerle fin a aquello. El tercer trago borro la necesidad de ir a su casa y divorciarse de una buena vez.

Era imposible, no solo porque no podía concebir la vida de otra forma que no fuera llegar a su casa y ver a sus tres hijos durmiendo en sus camas, si no porque Harry sabía lo que perdía dejando a Ginny. Perdía a Ron, perdía a todos los Weasley. Iba a perderse las navidades en familia, iba a perderse las vacaciones en conjunto... y Harry no podía perder todo aquello. Tomó otro trago y dejó que se llevará al fondo de su estómago la sensación de que Draco iba a poder reemplazar todo aquello.

Sabía que no era muy Gryffindor de su parte tenerle miedo al cambio, pero Harry simplemente no podía. Dió un trago más y dejó que la neblina del alcohol lo convenciera de que esa iba a ser la última vez, de que aquella iba ser la última noche que sucumbía a sus necesidades y que a la mañana siguiente cuando la resaca pasara, con ella se iba a ir lo que sentía por Draco. Dejó que la borrachera le diera esperanzas de que a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertara, no iba a extrañar el calor de su cuerpo y menos iba a sentir dentro de su pecho una sensación de vacío.

Dió un último trago y se dejó convencer de que Draco nunca iba a cansarse, que Draco siempre iba a soportar aquello. Que Draco siempre iba a estar ahí para tener esas noches robadas. Eran amigos y su familia lo aceptaba, solo un poco, pero pasaban juntos sus cumpleaños y aveces Draco aparecía en su casa para las fiestas. No siempre, él era un Malfoy y por general tenía mejores planes que ir a la madriguera, pero cuando podía lo hacía. No importara con quienes dormían todas las noches, los dos sabían donde reposaban sus corazones. Sabía que el alcohol no podía adormecer su corazón, solo su conciencia.

Cuando el alcohol amenazó con llevarlo a la tierra de Morfeo, Harry atrajo la frazada que guardaba en su escritorio y los tapó a los dos. Draco se abrazó más a él y soltó un suspiro satisfecho. Puede que fuera el alcohol hablando, pero a veces Harry creía que ya lo habían logrado, eran felices, tenían una doble vida cierto. Pero eran felices. ¿Y qué importaba todo lo demás?

* * *

 **Este fic lo escribí en honor a una compañera Drarry adicta que me dio la idea. Si lo lees, espero haber logrado capturar algo de lo que tus instintos te pedían. 💚😘**


End file.
